


Then The Wolf Said, "Undress and Get Into Bed With Me"

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Rhinky Halloween [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Breeding Kink, Costume Party, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett and Jessie are hosting a costume party for Halloween. It's just like any other party, until Rhett and Link stumble on a new kink to explore after all the guests have gone home.





	1. Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babashook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babashook/gifts), [meirenyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/gifts).



Jessie let out a small, happy sound which brought Rhett to the door to see which guests had arrived to the Halloween costume party. He grinned when he saw Link and Christy. He stopped next to his wife and looped an arm around her, but she playfully pushed him away.

“No, you big bad wolf!” Jessie said.

Rhett growled and then waggled his eyebrows. He smiled at Christy as Jessie took Link’s hand.

“Come on,” she said, “I’m gonna save you from the wolf.”

Jessie dragged off with him and Rhett looked after them, two brunettes with brilliant, red riding hoods. WIth a smile he turned to Christy.

“Seems we’ve both lost our Little Riding Hoods.”

Christy smiled. “We didn’t know you were also picking the same theme.”

“Not exactly the same. You’re the hunts-uh-woman.”

“Nice save. Yeah. And if you try to eat those two sweethearts I’ll gut you.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, gosh. You’re really in, in character tonight.”

She winked at him and walked past him into the house. Rhett closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

In two more hours the small party was in full motion. The house was decorated and lit. Fairy lights like stars against the darkened ceiling and a forest of cardboard trees; all of it Jessie’s doing. The music had switched from ambient sounds to something more dance friendly and two red riding hoods caught Rhett’s eye.

Jessie and Link were on the spot she had made into the dance floor, both moving to the music. They weren’t touching, just keeping close. Link’s hips rolling and Jessie’s body twisting in time with the music, hands above her head. She opened her eyes, caught him looking and gave a small smirk, curling a finger at him in invitation. Rhett shook his head. She pouted at him. Link turned his head then, following Jessie’s gaze and blue eyes landed on Rhett. Link’s head turned back, him and Jessie looking at each other, and Rhett swallowed.

Link walked over and Rhett looked around as if looking for an exit but he was stuck in place as Link stopped in front of him. Rhett looked down at Link smiling up at him with a wide grin on his face.

“Come on, big bad wolf! Dance with us.”

“It’s too warm,” Rhett said, tugging at his shirt collar.

Link rolled his eyes and reached for Rhett’s flannel with fur poking out at the sleeves and collar. His slender fingers, though shaky as always, undid the buttons quickly. Link slid it off Rhett’s shoulders and arms, revealing a plain, white t-shirt underneath, and dropped it on the armrest of the couch.

“Now you’re not too warm.” Link grabbed his hand and began pulling him along, Rhett mumbling ‘oh gosh’ under his breath.

Link dragged him over to Jessie and she gave him a wink. Rhett swallowed hard again. Link let go of his hands and Jessie reached for him, placing Rhett’s hands at her waist as she began moving to the rhythm again. Rhett moved awkwardly with her. His steps were out of beat and his legs seemed to be going counter to the tide of the music. Jessie smiled brightly at him, though, and with a small smile he let the surroundings fade out until her warm eyes and bright smile was the entirety of his focus.

When shaky hands grasped Rhett’s waist, he stumbled and faltered. Heat rushed to his face and his heart fell into a sprint, tapping away to its own rapid rhythm in his chest. Rhett glanced over his shoulder at Link, who moved in a little closer.

“Like this,” Link said, voice low and rough and close to Rhett’s shoulder. “Move like this. Relax.”

Rhett drew an unsteady breath. His hips and waist behaved like a magnet that was the same pole as Link’s hands, bouncing away from the direction Link tried to guide them. Jessie moved closer too. He felt the heat from the two bodies envelop him, felt Link’s breaths against his back. He licked his lips, stumbling again to laughter from both his dance partners. Jessie shook her head and stepped in close, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. She wiggled in his embrace and then Link was pulled close to Rhett’s back; a breathy laugh as their bodies were pressed flush together.

The music had slowed.

“Now this is a slowdance,” Link said against Rhett’s back.

Rhett nodded. His mouth was dry and words were like wisps of wind and he couldn’t make a single one take shape. Jessie pulled him down then, pressing a kiss to his lips. He sighed against her mouth, reaching for her face but she wriggled out of his grasp. He blinked at her as she stepped back a pace.

“You’ll be okay, honey. Don’t forget to breathe now, you look like you’re a second from passing out there.” Jessie said and smiled quirking an eyebrow at him before leaving Rhett with Link.

He didn’t move. His feet were stuck to the floor.

Link moved around his stationary frame, grasping for Rhett and tugging him close. “It’s easy, here, just follow.”

Rhett nodded again. He moved with Link to the slow song; his hands clutching Link’s shoulders while Link’s rested firmly against his lower back. Rhett’s heart seemed to have migrated to his throat and he was breathing in shallow gasps. Link pressed closer, the inch of space between them gone, and Rhett stopped breathing. He leaned down, hiding his face against Link’s neck. He breathed in shakily.

He felt dizzy as he touched his lips to the soft, warm skin of Link’s neck. Link’s hand found its way into Rhett’s wild hair and Rhett pressed open mouthed kisses to the column of his neck and along his jaw, before claiming his mouth. His hands came up to cup Link’s face as he pushed his tongue into Link’s mouth. Link let out a small noise and Rhett nipped at Link’s bottom lip and licked into his mouth and tried to press close to him.

Link pulled back a few inches. He was breathing heavily, a laugh in his voice as he spoke. “Are you eating me or mating me?”

Rhett laughed quietly. “Mating you, I would think.”

He dove in for another kiss, one hand sneaking underneath Link’s shirt and sliding to grasp his waist.

“Oh,” Link breathed. It was such a small sound, filled with something like surprise.

It had Rhett stopping. He frowned, studying Link’s face before he took his hand and led him outside onto the patio.

The noises from the party muffled as Rhett slid the door closed. Link had sat down in the couch and Rhett walked over. He sat down next to Link, reaching for his hand. Link let him intertwine their fingers and Rhett rested their joint hands in his own lap.

“Did we stumble on something back there?” Rhett said, watching Link’s face closely.

Link looked away.

“It’s okay, Link.”

Rhett squeezed Link’s hand and Link turned towards him but his gaze was still downcast.

Link made a face. “All of this is still _weird_.”

“Yours and my relationship or the BDSM part of our relationship?” Rhett said softly, lips quirking.

“Both. All of it,” Link said as he looked up with a frown, throwing his free hand out.

Rhett shrugged. “We don’t have to talk about whatever got you going in there if you don’t want.”

Link narrowed his eyes at him. “Like you weren’t all hot and bothered.”

“I was very into all of it,” Rhett said in a low voice and leaned in a little closer.

“I can’t even take you seriously with the costume.” Link shook his head and pulled his hand from Rhett’s. “You have canine teeth and yellow eyes, man!”

“And you’re Little Red Riding Hood.” Rhett shrugged. Then he smiled. “You should have worn a dress, though. Maybe a red dress. Maybe a red, lacy dress.”

“Haha. You would have loved that, wouldn’t you.”

Rhett licked his lips, still grinning. “Oh, I would have.”

Link rolled his eyes but he was smiling. He stood up and pushed his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

“We can talk about, uh, about it later.”

Rhett stood up as well. “About you wearing a dress?”

“No. About you. About.” Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Uh. Mating.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh. Yeah. I don’t mind that at all.”

Link’s shoulders relaxed and he gave Rhett a smile.”Okay. Hey, let’s get back inside before our wives miss us too much.”


	2. The Big Bad Wolf

The last guest waves goodbye and Jessie and Rhett close the door. They head back into the living room where Jessie throws herself down onto the couch, leaning against Christy.

“Bed time!” Jessie declares with a sleepy smile.

“Oh no, ma’am, not sleeping on me again.” Christy protests.

“But you two are sleeping here?” Rhett asks as he sits down.

Link opens his eyes and meets his wife's gaze. Christy nods.

Jessie reaches for Rhett and tugs at him until he moves closer. He takes his wife's hand and places his other hand just above her drawn up knee.

“Are you and Link sleeping in the guest room?” Jessie asks, playing with his fingers.

Link inhales sharply. Christy seems to be holding her breath.

“If y'all are okay with that,” Rhett mumbles, looking at Jessie's fingers.

He looks up at Jessie and Christy. Jessie smiles at him and squeezes his hand. Christy is frowning but then she nods.

Jessie looks up at Christy from where she is leaning against her shoulder. “Will the huntress keep this little red riding hood safe tonight?”

Christy lets out a laugh. “Sure thing, sug. At least you don't elbow me in the face.”

“What? I don't elbow you!” Link says.

“Don't you?” Christy turns towards Rhett. “Does he elbow you?”

“All the time.”

“Hey!”

Rhett grins at Link who makes a face at him, mumbling 'jerk’ under his breath. Rhett smirks. Christy and Jessie both shake their heads.

“Alright, miss. If you don't  want me to fall asleep on you, we best get ready for bed now.” Jessie grabs Christy's arm, getting her to stand up as well. She locks arms with her friend.

They head up the stairs and Rhett and Link follow after a few minutes. When Rhett pushes the bedroom door open, Jessie’s voice calls out, telling them to get inside already. Rhett opens the door.

Jessie is tucked in, a big stack of pillows behind her back and phone in her hand.

Rhett smiles.

“Sleep well,” he says as he sits down next to her.

Jessie hums, eyes glued to the screen.

“Goodnight, baby.” He leans down to kiss her but she dodges, eyes still on the phone and fingers flying over the screen.

“I've almost beat the high score, hold on!”

Rhett turns towards Link and shrugs and Link smiles, shaking his head. A high pitched exclamation has Rhett turning around quickly and he catches Jessie celebrating.

“Alright, hun. I'm done with the game. Get down here.” Jessie tugs him down and Rhett smiles softly before kissing her goodnight.

“See ya tomorrow, baby,” he murmurs and she hums at him, stealing another quick kiss.

The bathroom door unlocks and Rhett lifts his head as Christy walks out. He quickly drops his gaze. She's in her underwear and catching an eyeful of her makes his cheeks burn. His wife flicks him on the arm but looks at him with an amused gleam in her eye.

“'Night, Christy,” he mumbles and gets up, passing Link on the way out.

Rhett waits just outside of the master bedroom. He leans against the wall, heart thumping loudly in the silence of the hallway. When Link exits and closes the door behind him, it's with a smile dancing on his lips.

“What?” Rhett says.

Link shakes his head. “I think Jessie is flirting with me.”

Rhett clenches his jaw. “You're barking up the wrong three, buddy.”

“Oh. I wouldn't. Hey.” Link’s hand rubs Rhett's arm gently.

Rhett draws a deep breath, trying to smooth out his frown. “I know. And, like, she probably is, but, I don't know--”

“Don't worry. Jessie and I are metamours. It’s friendly flirting.”

Rhett nods. Then he grins. “Can you believe it? Jessie and Christy are metamours, and you and Jessie and me and Christy are too.”

Link lets out a low laugh.

“And you and me,” Rhett says as he moves into Link's space. “Are gonna explore that maybe-kink we discovered tonight.”

Link tilts his head back, looking up at Rhett with lidded eyes. His lips part as a pink tongue pokes out. Rhett gets his arms around Link and pulls him close. He dives down with his nose to Link's neck and breathes in. Link is warm and heavy breaths are rushing past Rhett's ear. Rhett mouths at heated skin and bites down. The way Link gasps and how his fingers dance over Rhett's shoulder and waist, before shakingly grabbing fistfulls of his t-shirt, is all it takes to set Rhett on fire.

“Come with me,” Rhett murmurs with his lips against the shell of Link's ear.

Link shudders against him. “Not supposed to follow strangers.”

“No, but that's something that's said to keep children safe. You're no child.”

The small noise Link makes hits Rhett somewhere in the belly and travels like a liquid heat to pool low.

“Don't you want to spend a night with me? You smell like you want it.”

Link shifts against him, pressing close. His fingers fumble and grasp at Rhett again as he lets out a small moan.

“Yeah.” Rhett leans down again, face close to Link's neck, and inhaled audibly. “You smell like you desperately need to be bred.”

Rhett smiles as Link let's out a small noise. A tiny 'oh’ on a shuddering exhale. He cups Link's face, thumb sweeping over his bottom lip as he lifts his head to look at Link.

“Would you like that? Would you like me to take you like you're a bitch in heat?”

The look Link gives him is wild. His hips twitch forward.

“Oh, fuck,” is all he says as he sways forward, pressing closer again.

Rhett grins but he also feels a flush high on his cheeks. He rutts forward, drawing another desperate noise from Link.

“Let me take you to bed,” he says in what is almost a growl.

“Yes.”

Link shudders against him before Rhett steps beck. He takes Link's hand and leads him downstairs to the guest bedroom. He leads Link inside and walks him backwards until the back of Link's legs hit the bed. Rhett leans down slightly, looming over his Red Riding Hood who looks up at him with heavily lidded eyes. Rhett grabs his jaw and leans down, claiming those soft lips. Link moans and Rhett lets his tongue drive past the plush lips and plunge inside. He drives down and grabs Link's narrow waist with large hands and pulls him close with a groan. A gasp escapes Link and he leans into Rhett.

Rhett pulls and claws at the buttons of Link's black shirt. He breathes out through his teeth as he yanks it off and begins to undo the buttons of Link's fly with forceful tugs. Link toes his shoes off and Rhett drags the jeans down. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the underwear, he slowly drags them down as well, sinking to his knees in the process. He looks up at Link and licks his lips.

“I could spend a lifetime on my knees for you. You're so beautiful.”

Link's hand goes to the back of Rhett's head and he cards through his hair. Rhett lets out a shuddering breath as he looks up at the naked beauty before him but he rises to his feet again. He guides Link down onto the bed until he is laid out on his back, the red riding hood flowing forth from underneath him in silky ripples. Rhett bites his lip, fake werewolf fangs pricking at the soft skin, as he gets onto the foot of the bed and moves towards Link on all fours. Link watches with lidded eyes, chest heaving, as Rhett slowly approaches.

He looms over Link. Grins down at him. Link swallows hard and Rhett follows the way his Adam's apple bobs. He bends down, presses his face to Link's neck and breathes in once more. Link lets out another whimpering sound.

“You smell so good.” He says it in a low voice. It's like a growl and he hears Link’s quick intake of air. “It's all over you.”

“W-- what is?”

Rhett lifts his head a little bit, just enough to catch Link's gaze. “The smell of how much you need someone to fuck you.”

Link's eyes flutter close and the ' _yes_ ’ he gives in response is drawn out and low and gravelly. It moves like a spark of electricity down Rhett's spine.

“That desperate?” He asks, eyebrows raised. Link just nods, eyes still closed. “So desperate that you're gonna let the big bad wolf breed you?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Link grasps for him. His fingers dig into Rhett's shoulder and bicep and Rhett groans deeply. Glossed over blue eyes look up at him and Rhett feels the heat of it run through his veins. His blood has turned molten and it burns through his body with a desperate fever.

Rhett rummages around in the bedside table drawer for the lube. With fumbling hands he pops the cap and coats two fingers before he pushes them up between Link's spread legs and rubs against his hole. Link let's out a small yelp, legs giving a few twitches. Rhett gets more lubricant on his fingers and goes back to rubbing firmly back and forth while Link moans weekly and rock into the touch.

Squirting some lube directly against Link's twitching hole, Rhett caps the bottle and tosses it to the side.

He gets his fingers on Link again. “You're so wet. You must be gagging for it.”

“Yeah,” Link groans. “Will you please breed me?”

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett grits his teeth and presses the heel of his palm against his throbbing cock.

“Need-- need it.” Link looks up at him, finds Rhett's gaze and holds it. “Come on and fuck me.”

With a growl Rhett surges down and claims Link's mouth. He shoves his tongue past silky lips and kisses him deeply. He tugs at Link’s hair and presses his body down with a large hand on his clavicle. Link is squirming and shifting his hips, letting our small, whiny gasps in-between kisses, and Rhett rubs against him, the heat that's pumping through him steadily building. With a curse he tears himself away. He rips his shirt off, throwing it to the floor with a grunt. With fumbling fingers, he undoes his own pants and fights his way out of them. Once he has struggled out of his underwear, Rhett throws himself against Link's squirming body and just ruts. His hands are grabbing Link's wide shoulders and his face is hidden against that long neck. He is grunting, muscles straining, as he snaps his hips down in a wild rhythm.

“Yeah, you like that don't ya,” Link says, voice like embers as it sinks into Rhett's conscious.

He groans and his hips jerk and he presses his hard cock down where Link's hip and thigh meet.

“You can't come like this. Be a good boy and fuck me.”

Link has grabbed a fistful of Rhett's hair and his voice has gone low and gravelly. Rhett whimpers. He tears himself away on a heavy inhale and sharp exhale.

“C’mon.” Link spreads his legs and cants his hips. “That's it, good boy.”

Link's hand pets through his hair as Rhett lines up and begins to shove his way inside. He pushes forward and sinks inside slowly. He grits his teeth, fighting against the aching need to thrust, as his cock forces Link's body to accommodate the intrusion. Link is almost mewling beneath him then, head thrown back and mouth open. He keeps burying inch by inch, unrelenting, until he feels a give and sinks all the way in. He drops his head and draws a deep breath as Link shifts and moans underneath him. Rhett grabs Link's left thigh and pulls it up to his chest as he leans forward. He places a hand on Link's belly, fingers splayed.

“Gonna put a baby in you,” he says and gives a shallow thrust.

Link clamps down around him, back arching of the bed and head thrown back, he gives a low whine through clenched teeth. Rhett moves. Slow, deep thrusts and Link is already falling apart.

“'M gonna knock you up. Gonna get you pregnant.”

“Yeah,” Link moans, biting his lip. “Do it. Breed me.”

Rhett moans long and low at the sensation of spreading Link open around his cock. Link's breathing is rapid and shallow and his voice thin as he begs Rhett to take him. Rhett speeds up, shoving his cock into Link with hard snaps of his hips.

“Yeah, like that. Just like that.” Link says, voice low and husky, and Rhett almost sobs as he thrusts hard and fast, cock sinking into the velvety warmth of Link's body again and again and again.

He's growling, whining. He's grabbing and clawing at Link's hip and shoulder as his cock jabs Link's tight hole.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Link says through gritted teeth. “Cum inside me, fuck me so good you impregnated me.”

Rhett shudders and his body curls over Link as he rams his cock into Link's abused hole with a few more hard trusts. The fire inside all concentrates in his groin and he comes hard, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched and pulse pounding away like a drum in every vein. His cock is pulsing a big load into Link and Rhett shudders again. Link is breathing shallow, rapid breaths and moaning. His fingers are curled right around Rhett's biceps.

“Oh, fuck,” Link hisses as Rhett's cock makes a last jerk, the last rope of cum filling Link up.

Rhett reaches for Link's hard cock and begins to stroke. It takes only a few tugs for Link to come all over his own stomach with a shout. His hips twitch and his well fucked hole spasms around Rhett's dick, causing him to grimace.

Link's head falls back against the pillow and Rhett carefully pulls out. A little rivulet of cum follows his cock and trails down Link's glistening skin. Rhett takes his thumb and drags it through the mess and pushes it back in. Link gives a short, low shout, cock jumping against his belly.

He lays down next to Link and curls up around him with a soft growl. He places a big hand on Link's small belly, spreading his fingers.

“That'll take. Your body won't have a choice, my little red riding hood, you'll get pregnant from this.”

Link lets out a low moan and his hand joins Rhett's.

“I kinda wish it could happen.”

Rhett sighs and kisses Link’s neck. “I know.”

“Don't you?”

“I don't know. Sometimes. I don't even like kids, Link.”

Link turns to face him. “You'd love it if it was ours, right?”

“'Course I would.” Rhett kisses him. “I love all the kids we do have now. The whole gaggle.”

Link rolls his eyes. “They ain't geese, man.”

Rhett laughs and Link punches his arm. “Sorry, sorry. I meant the whole pack. All our little cubs.”

“Oh.” Link's voice is high and breathy and Rhett quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Do you wanna keep trying for one more?” Rhett asks and Link gives him a look that's somewhere between annoyed and eager and Rhett laughs and curls up even closer.


End file.
